Collectionneuses
by Louve-angel
Summary: Qu'est ce qui peut bien effrayer Dumbledore à ce point. Qu'est ce qui lui fait aussi peur?   "Les mangemorts paraissent des anges comparés à Elle. C'est une collectionneuse. "
1. Chapitre 1 : Courir plus vite

Chapitre 1 : Courir… Plus vite…

« Severus, dépêchez vous, hurlait Dumbledore. Il faut être sûre que c'est Elle. »

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, le directeur courait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Derrière lui le professeur Rogue inspectait un drôle de parchemin.

« La carte du maraudeur ! Vous ressemblez bien à votre père, Potter. Tout aussi menteur et irrespectueux des règles.

- Je vous interdit de parler de mon père, lança le survivant.

- Cessez vos enfantillages tout de suite. Ordonna d'un ton sec le directeur. Il faut absolument retrouver Drago Malefoy le plus vite possible. »

Jamais Albus Dumbledore n'avait été dans cet état. Le front en sueur, sueur froide glissant dans le dos. Pour la première fois, on pouvait lire la terreur dans les yeux du vieillard. Il courrait le plus vite possible afin de rejoindre au plus vite le petit point de la carte appelée 'Drago Malefoy'. Cependant, tous n'étaient pas capables de battre des records de vitesse dans les escaliers. Notamment Hermione Granger qui rata une marche et en dégringola de ce fait une petite dizaine avant que son professeur de potions ne la fasse léviter.

« Allez moins vite Professeur, on va finir pas se rompre le cou, supplia Harry.

- Non, paniqua le vieil homme, on a pas le temps. Elle n'attend jamais, Elle.

- Mais Albus, demanda le titulaire des Serpentard. Qui est cette jeune fille ?

- Mieux ne vaut-il pas vous le dire Severus. Vous le verrez bien par vous-même. Sachez seulement que Drago courre un grave danger.

- Pourquoi ça ? Elle aussi est une mangemort ? Suggéra la jeune gryffondor.

- Non, Hermione. Les mangemorts paraissent des anges comparés à Elle. C'est une collectionneuse.

*******Voilà le lien vers ma bande annonce : .com/watch?v=e6JT4rM2tuE

******Je tenterais de publier Chaque samedi, Rendez vous le 15 janvier


	2. Chapter 2 : Attraction mortelle

Chapitre 2 : Attraction mortelle

2 semaines auparavant

Tuer Dumbledore, il devait tuer Dumbledore. Drago commençait doucement mais sûrement à désespérer. Le Seigneur des ténèbres comptait sur lui pour accomplir cette mission. Et cette maudite Katie Bell avait tout fait rater. Le collier n'était pas parvenu jusqu'au vieux fou et il était encore de ce monde.

Solitude. Drago avait vraiment besoin d'être seul. Et quel meilleur endroit pour cela que le balcon de la tour d'astronomie. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte du dit balcon, une jeune fille s'y trouvait déjà. Durant quelques minutes, le mangemort fixait l'intruse sans un mot. Espérant que le poids de son regard aller la faire quitter les lieux.

« Ce balcon n'appartient à personne Malefoy, et je ne compte pas bouger d'ici. Alors, soit tu t'en vas, soit tu t'installes. Mais ne reste pas planté là avec la porte ouverte. »

Le jeune garçon était stupéfait. Rares étaient les élèves qui ne le craignaient pas. Encore plus rares étaient ceux qui osaient lui tenir tête. Et face à lui, se présentait un exemplaire unique. Cette inconnue lui avait tenu tête sans pour autant lui être impoli ou désagréable. Mais qui était-elle ?

« Comment tu t'appelles ? Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir déjà vu ?

- Normal, je passe tellement inaperçu. Mon nom est Lovynia et je suis en sixième année, à Serdaigle. »

- T'es en 6ème année. Ce n'est pas possible, je ne t'ai jamais vu avant.

- Désolé de te contredire, mais je suis bien en 6ème année. On suit même le cours de Rogue ensemble. Quoi qu'il était bien meilleur quand il enseignait les potions. »

Malefoy ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du corps de la Serdaigle. Comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer une telle splendeur durant toutes ces années ? En plus une fille avec un tel caractère… Hum… le défi d'apprivoiser l'indomptable.

« Tu comptes me mater encore longtemps ? Si oui, dis le, je te passe une photo.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je te mate ? Questionna le blond

- C'est soit moi, soit le paysage qui te fait rester ici… et vu qu'il commence à pleuvoir… Peu de gens restent sans bouger sous la pluie.

- Euh, ben ouais j'avoue je te reluques, mais bon… faut dire que t'es assez… sexy… » Bégaya le Serpentard.

Une minute plus tard, le ciel s'embrasa et éclaira alors le ciel. Un merveilleux orage arrivait. Un de ces orages qui vous empêche de dormir. Soit car vous en avez peur, soit vous ne pouvez détacher votre regard de la déchirure du ciel. A présent le noir de la nuit était accompagné de zébrures bleutées et d'une cascade de larmes.

« Euh… Lovynia c'est ça ? S'inquiéta le jeune mangemort.

- Oui, c'est moi, souffla la jeune fille.

- Tu comptes rester là longtemps… tu vas être trempée.

- J'aime la pluie et les orages. Je pourrais rester ici des heures. L'orage. C'est le meilleur temps pour moi. »

En réalité, ce qui gênait le plus le garçon, ce n'était pas que la jeune fille prenne froid. Non. Ce qui le gênait, c'était que l'eau avait collé la fine robe blanche de la jeune fille au nacre de sa peau, laissant voir qu'elle ne portait aucun soutien-gorge, et même aucun sous vêtement en général.

Son entrejambe commençant à se réveiller, Drago ne pu rester plus longtemps dans la même pièce que ce corps de rêve. Il ressentait un besoin urgent de se retrouver seul à seul avec une certaine Madame cinq doigts.


	3. Chapter 3 : Si on ne peut l'approcher

Chapitre 3 : Si on ne peut l'approcher… c'est pour une bonne raison.

Drago observait le lac. Peut-être pourrais t'il y amener Dumbledore et le noyer ? Cela aurais pu marcher si seulement le directeur ne connaissait pas le sortilège de Tête en bulle. Il réfléchissait à un nouveau plan quand un souffle glacé s'insinua à l'arrière de sa nuque. Dans la même seconde, Deux fines mains se glissèrent autour de sa taille. Quelle douce torture quand les lèvres de l'inconnue dévorèrent la peau nue de son cou.

Alors que son agresseur s'échappait doucement, laissant ses doigts frôler ses côtes, Drago retint les mains de celles-ci. Il les plaça de lui-même sur les boutons de sa chemise, obligeant ainsi sa partenaire à coller sa poitrine sur son dos.

Un à un, la jeune fille défit les boutons, alors qu'elle parsemait de baisers le cou du prisonnier. Elle continua sa route jusqu'à l'oreille du serpentard.

« Je sais que tu as envie de moi. » déclara t-elle sensuellement.

C'est à ce moment là que le jeune Malefoy se décida à ouvrir les paupières. Qu'elle ne fût sa surprise de retrouver, non pas cette jeune femme si charmante, mais les draps de soie de son lit. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Et pourtant, un de ces membres continuai à rêver et restait encore au garde à vous, prêt à tirer. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Comme à chaque fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. C'en était presque illégal tellement elle l'obsédait. 10 jours qu'il ne pensait qu'à elle.

« Bordel, jura t-il. Pourquoi elle n'est pas à Serpentard ? Ce serait beaucoup plus simple. »

Depuis 10 jours, son esprit était obnubilé par cette fille. Lovynia… Un prénom pas comme les autres… Un caractère pas comme les autres… Bref, une fille pas comme les autres. Elle l'obsédait comme jamais rien auparavant. Cette déesse devait finir dans son lit. Sinon, il deviendrait fou.

Malefoy écarta le drap et s'assit au bord de son lit. Comme chaque soir, il lança un Lumos, fit flotter sa baguette et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Là, se trouvait un début de croquis, parfaitement réalisé, de la belle Serdaigle sous la pluie. Cette image l'avait tellement marqué qu'il pouvait la dessiner de mémoire. Sa robe transparente, ses hanches parfaites, cette magnifique chute de rein, sa nuque découverte où trône un magnifique collier, ces cheveux blonds rassemblés en chignon mal fait mais parfaitement adorable… ses jambes interminables…Aux yeux de Drago, cette fille était parfaite. Tellement indomptable. Tellement sensuelle…

Son érection se tendait de plus en plus et n'allait pas tarder à se libérer. Aussi, le jeune homme fila jusqu'au toilettes, s'enferma dans une cabine et s'occupa de lui-même.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la cabine, un râle retint son attention dans la cabine adjacente. Quelques secondes plus tard la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un Blaise Zabini qui avait également quelques problèmes masculins.

« Euh, désolé Drago, je savais pas que t'étais déjà là.

- Laisse tomber Blaise, tu peux rester. Il n'y a pas qu'une seule cabine. (Un nouveau râle retentit) Apparemment il y a encore une d'occupée.

- Apparemment, comme tu dis, continua Zabini. Eh oh, c'est qui là dedans ?

- Euh, c'est qui dehors ? Lança l'occupant de la cabine.

-Tu peux sortir Théo, on t'a reconnu. Affirma le blond. C'est Blaise et Drago.

- Euh, désolé les mecs mais vous comprenez, les filles c'est quelque chose.

- On comprend, lancèrent les deux autres serpentards. »

Drago s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et observa au dehors. Il fallait qu'il approche cette fille. Il faudrait qu'il l'attrape quand elle est seule. Pour l'instant, il n'avait jamais pu l'approcher. Elle était toujours accompagnée de cette maudite Cho Chang, de Li su et des sœurs Patil. Et aussi cette folle de Luna Lovegood.

Avant-hier, il avait essayé de la prendre à part, mais cette Loufoca Lovegood, l'avait complètement déstabilisé en lui demandant s'il voulait un exemplaire du chicaneur. Tout en lui baratinant qu'il fallait se méfier des héliopathes, qu'il pouvait faire brûler ceci et cela. En bref, le temps d'éloigner cette dingue, Lovynia avait disparue avec les autres.

Drago admirait le parc de Poudlard, quand une silhouette blanche attira son attention. C'était elle. C'était le moment idéal. Il s'élança au dehors alors que le noir lui criait :

« Drago où tu vas ?

- Voir la fille qui est dehors. Hurla le serpentard à travers les couloirs. »

Intrigué par la fougue de son ami, Zabini se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Et scruta le parc.

« Nott ? Tu vois quelqu'un toi ? »


	4. Chapter 4 : L'amour peut blesser,

Chapitre 4 : L'amour peut blesser… voir être dangereux.

Le jeune Malefoy, parcourut les couloirs à une vitesse presque irréelle, il faillit même se rompre le cou lorsqu'il glissa sur le sol trempé du hall. Elle était là, dehors, seule. Et lui, était séquestré à l'intérieur à cause de cette maudite grande porte. Il fallait absolument qu'il sorte, qu'il la rejoigne… Mais comment ?

Soudain, Drago remarqua près de la porte une immense fenêtre de vitrail. Une fenêtre était beaucoup plus facile à forcer qu'une porte de 6 m de haut. Il ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et fi venir à, lui son Nimbus 2001. Le magnifique destrier noir fendit l'air avant de se figer devant son propriétaire qui le chevaucha. Mais alors qu'il allait s'élancer, le garçon hésita. Devait t-il prendre le risque de se faire exclure de Poudlard, de ne plus pouvoir terminer la mission que le seigneur des ténèbres lui avait confié… tout ça pour une fille ? Oh oui, elle en valait la peine, mais dégrader volontairement son école allait lui coûter cher, très cher. Drago se souvint d'un coup que la tour d'astronomie offrait une sortie sur le parc grâce à son balcon.

Le blond ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et se risqua à parcourir une nouvelle fois les couloirs, mais cette fois ci, à califourchon sur son balai. Arrivé à la tour en question, il s'arrêta quelques secondes afin de repérer la raison de sa fugue. Il l'aperçut longeant la forêt interdite. Comment cette fille pouvait s'approche si près de ces bois sans peur. Lui se souvenait trop bien de la frayeur qu'il avait eue en première année. Il s'élança vers l'élue de son cœur, mais n'aperçut pas le saule cogneur et se récolta une coupure, lorsque l'arbre manifesta sa colère en lui envoyant une de ses branches en plein visage. Le sang coulait de sa coupure juste sous l'œil droit mais le serpentard ne voulait surtout pas perdre une si belle occasion de se retrouver seul à seul avec la femme qui hantait ses nuits.

« Lovynia ! Hurla t-il à quelques mètres d'elle.

- Malefoy, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Soupira t-elle. Je vais finir par croire que tu m'espionnes à force de me rejoindre en pleine nuit.

- Je voulais te parler ! Haleta t-il en descendant de sa monture.

- Non, c'est vrai ? Je croyais que tu étais venu pour que l'on joue une partie d'échec.

- Euh… Désolé mais j'ai oublié l'échiquier dans la chambre. » S'excusa le blond sur un air très sérieux.

La jeune fille le regarda puis commença tout doucement à sourire, puis ne pu retenir son fou rire vite accompagné par celui du serpentard. Au bout d'une petite dizaine de minutes ses larmes de joie la laissèrent enfin reprendre parole.

« Non sérieusement Drago, (petit rire) pourquoi tu m'as suivi ce soir ?

- Mais qui te dis que je t'ai suivi ?

- Et le voila qui recommence. Soupira la blonde en reprenant son chemin.

- Que je recommence quoi ? S'interrogea le serpent en attrapant la serdaigle, l'obligent ainsi à lui faire face.

- Tu n'assumes ni tes actes, ni tes paroles. Et dès qu'on te surprend, tu t'enfuis. »

D'un coup, le jeune homme encercla la taille de Lovynia, et emprisonna les lèvres de la jeune fille avec les siennes. Surprise, l'aigle ne répondit pas, puis elle réagit beaucoup plus brusquement que le serpentard ne l'aurait voulu. Elle le poussa violemment jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se cogne la tête sur un des arbres de la forêt maudite. Le vert et argent fût totalement décontenancé de cette réponse et offrit un regard interrogateur à sa compagne.

« Tu crois que je ne vais pas assumer mes actes ?

- Tu joues à un jeu dangereux Malefoy.

- J'ai envie de toi, ma belle.

- Tu joues à u jeu dangereux, Drago. Répéta Lovynia alors que le jeune homme s'approchait d'elle.

- Tant mieux j'aime le danger. Susurra t-il à son oreille.

- Dans ce cas, tu vas être servi » lui lança t-elle en l'attrapant par le col de pyjama.

La nymphe captura les lèvres de l'innocent serpentard qui y répondit avec douceur, ce qui ne plut pas du tout à la bleue et noire. Pour montrer son désaccord, elle fit trébucher le jeune garçon, qui atterrit sur le sol en s'ouvrant le coude. Le sang coulait à présent de sa joue et de son bras, mais il était trop heureux de posséder enfin la femme tant désirée de ses rêves. Il répondit au baiser de sa séductrice en arrachant la bretelle qui retenait la robe blanche de sa succube, laissant découvrir un de ses seins qui attrapa de sa main libre. Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille déchira son haut de pyjama et fit glisser ses ongles sur le torse du jeune homme, puis sur son visage, avant de capturer ses lèvres à nouveau. Le jeune homme fi basculer sa déesse sur le coté et pu enfin dominer la situation.

Il mordit la lèvre inférieure de la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'un peu de sang à elle s'insinua dans sa bouche. Elle lui faisait mal, il lui faisait mal, c'était devenu un jeu, un jeu dangereux certes, mais si excitant pour le jeune homme. Qu'importe qu'il souffre, si elle était la raison de sa douleur.

Malefoy commençait à ressentir son entrejambe reprendre du service, ce que sa compagne ne tarda pas à découvrir. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et virent leur excitation commune dans le regard de l'autre….

Drago retira furtivement son pantalon, tandis que la jeune fille retirait son seul et unique vêtement…

Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla dans un lit de mousse. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne trouva pas sa compagne de nuit. Il était seul, nu, au bord de la forêt interdite.

Il attrapa le reste de son pantalon déchiré et réunit les lambeaux de son haut et se dirigea vers le château.

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte du bâtiment, de nombreux élèves le regardèrent, horrifiés, mais ce fût le cri bien connu de Pansy qui le sorti totalement de sa rêverie.

« Drago, où t'étais passé, on t'as cherché toute la matinée, et… Ahhh, hurla t-elle près de lui avant de s'évanouir.

- Bordel, Drago, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? » S'exclama Blaise en rattrapant la serpentarde.

Il faut dire que le prince des serpentards n'était pas joli à voir. Il avait de nombreuses blessures, du sang était resté collé à sa joue, son coude et son dos. Et son pantalon était couvert de taches rouges. Il paraissait sortir d'une bataille contre un troupeau d'hippogriffes.

« J'ai vécu la plus belle nuit de ma vie ! » répondit tranquillement le serpentard en regardant discrètement une certaine serdaigle.


End file.
